Escape the Fate
by OlaMarmota
Summary: Bella Swan is a Jewish girl living in Denmark during WW2. Her mother and father have been relocated, and she's on the run. WILL BE ON A LONG, LONG HAITUS.
1. Chapter 1

**My newest story. Lucky you guys, I've never felt so ready to tackle a story like I do now. So, this will probably be my main-ish story. Fear not, I will still update Salt on an Open Wound every opportunity I can. Also, I plan on re-writing Losing that Urge. So expect a bunch of updates! Yippe. Also, I am s-t-u-c-k on SoaOW(new abbreviations, YAY). So, I need lots of reviews and suggestions.**

**And on this one as well. I need your opinions. They're like oxygen. Actually, they're more important than oxygen, especially if they're long and detailed.**

**Oh. And I realize that this story may be viewed as offensive to some people/religions. I would be too, it was a terrible time in history. Thats why this story is going to be concentrated more on the actual _love_ part. I just needed to set the basis first. If it still irks you, I'm really really sorry. This story was inspired by number the stars as well. its a really good book by Lois Lowry.  
**

**I own... your mother. But not twilight. Never twilight :(

* * *

**

Summary-  
Bella Swan is a Jewish girl living in Denmark during WW2. Her mother and father have been relocated, and she's on the run. When she meets a German soldier, will it spell out the end? Or will they fall in love despite the odds? All human. AU.

* * *

**PROLOGUE. chyeaa. :)**

First, I heard the heavy, boot- clad foot falls. Then came several bangs on the wooden door. Mrs. Cullen, who had been sitting with me on the floor of the small house, shot me a pointed glance before rising to her feet and dusting off her night gown. It was after curfew, leaving little doubt as to who our 'visitor' would be.

As quickly as I could manage without falling, I silently rolled under the bed. There, hidden from view, was a trap door that opened to a 4 by 2 foor cubby. I hid myself in the tight space while Mrs Cullen opened the front door.

"Hello," I heard her whisper softly. I could almost taste the fear in her voice. There was no reply. Instead, more weighted steps reached my ears before she spoke again. "May I help you?" She asked in a controlled calm.

"We have reason to believe you have an, ah... unwated _thing_ in this residence," a harsh voice sneered in deadly tones. I felt a small surge of indignition before it gave way to absolute fear. I tried without success to push myself further into the cramped area as I imagined the man's small, cold eyes under the shadows of his helmet, sweeping the room shrewdly.

"Are you alone?" Another male voice questioned. _Two?_ I thought with another spasm of anxiety. Esme must have nodded, because he pressed on. "No one is here with you? No brother? Children? Husband?"

"Well," she admitted. "I do have a husband. But he is visiting his brother in the country." That was a lie, of course. He was helping the resistance, or Allies. I imagined her eyes light up as she spoke of Dr. Cullen with a wistful smile.

"Why did you not go as well ma'am? These are dangerous times, are they not?" I had to bite back a bitter laugh as soldier number 2 droned on. _They're _the ones responsible for any danger around here, I thought angrily.

"I had not been feeling well when he left." She explained. There was a pregnant pause in which no one spoke, filled only with the sounds of bulky boots as the men searched. _Searched for me,_ I reflected dully. One minute passed. Then two. Three. The silence dragged on, it could have been hours. _Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were putting themselves at risk to help me_. That realization cut me like a knife.

A loud grunt ripped me from my reverie. "Looks like she's alone," one sneered angrily. One of them- I couldn't tell which- spit loudly. More walking. Then, the door was slammed forcefully shut. The sound shook the walls before quiet filled the air in a thick layer, only interrupted by the clicking a door and soft sobbing. _Poor Esme. Had they hurt her?_ I wondered sadly. The cries got louder before I realized that tears were streaming from my own eyes.

That night I did not leave the hiding place. Instead, I curled into a tight ball and fell slowly into a tortured sleep.

_I was running. And crying. I was running and crying freely through the woods. I did not know what my destination was, but I knew how to get there. So I ran. I ran past the trees, never once growing tired._

_Then the scene changed. Still running, still crying to an unknown place. But now, instead of trees, I was surrounded by men. Soldiers. They stared at me with cold, frightening black eyes. They were covered head to toe in armor and gear that could probably kill me. Guns pointed towards me on both sides. I tried to ignore them as they called out for me to stop. Now I could see my destination-- the bright white light at the end of the tunnel. I was almost there, where I knew I would be safe.  
_

_Suddenly my path was blocked by dark silhouette. His eyes were not black, like the rest. They were a bright emerald green with sparks of gold towards the center. He reached for his gun and pulled the trigger.._

When I awoke, I was covered in sweat, with crusty eyelashes. My entire body was stiff, making it painful to move. Not that I _could_ move in the little niche. I had squirmed in place a bit before freeing my arms and pushing the door up. Light flooded into the crack.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Esme? Are you OK?" I asked hurriedly.

"Fine, and you? Poor dear, sleeping in there must be torture!" Of course, she always felt more compassionate towards others. Mrs. Cullen had always been my rolemodel, and, after.. Renee was captured, my mother figure.

I rolled out from under the bed and was immediately ambushed. She held me tight, tears streaming from her eyes and falling onto my tattered shirt. "It will be fine," I whispered. I decided then and there that I would not endanger her anymore. In my mind, I started planning an escape. If I could reach Sweden, I would be free. Most importantly, Esme and Carlisle would be safe. Even if it were the last thing I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. Sorry it took so long, I had writer's block. Reviews are always nice, and I would love it if you checked out my other story Salt on an Open Wound. I update that one the most. :) Please, please, please review. I like the detailed ones the best. **

* * *

**A little reminder of the last chapter-**

_I rolled out from under the bed and was immediately ambushed. She held me tight, tears streaming from her eyes and falling onto my tattered shirt. "It will be fine," I whispered. I decided then and there that I would not endanger her anymore. In my mind, I started planning an escape. If I could reach Sweden, I would be free. Most importantly, Esme and Carlisle would be safe. Even if it were the last thing I did._

* * *

Bella POV

I checked my messenger bag one last time, making sure I had everything I would need. A journal, food, water. I adorned my body with as much clothing as possible, making me look like an overstuffed marshmallow. One large winter coat was pulled overtop of 2 sweaters, which in turn covered 4 shirts. I wore a single dress, and 3 skirts. 6 pairs of underwear and socks covered me, and an old pair of shoes.

"Are you ready, Bella?" My head snapped up at the call. The voice was familiar- Carlisle. It was time. With a sigh, I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Yes." I replied. My eyes swept over the apartment room one last time. I would never forget it, to be sure. It was simply adorned (no one could afford much at this time), but beautiful. The bed was draped in silky hues of blue and purple, contrasting with the dark mahogany floor boards. All the furniture was made of wrought- iron of the deepest blacks, with masterfully carved claws. How I would miss it all. A single tear escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheek as I closed the door- maybe for the last time.

An arm was put over my shoulders and squeezed me tight. "Oh Bella. Brave, brave, Bella. I will miss you." Esme had tears running freely down her stunningly beautiful, pale face. She wrapped me tighter in a hug, which, awkwardly, I returned.

"We must hurry. The train will be leaving soon." Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Carlisle check the clock nervously. He delicately pried me from his wife's grasp, pulled her gently into his own. "Are you sure you will be all right, love?" He asked her, moving his fingers across her hair, her jaw, her reddened cheeks. The moment was so tense, so intimate, that I had the need to look away. A pang of guilt ripped through me as I realized that I was tearing these lovers apart. I was, _yet again,_ putting them in danger.

I turned back just in time to see Esme rearrange her worried features into brave ones. "Goodbye my love," She kissed him quickly, but passionately one last time before pulling away and looking directly at me. Her face held so much love and certainty. "Goodbye, Bella. I am sure that we will see eachother again." I nodded once, unsure of what to say. What could a person say in these situations?

"I'll miss you," I settled, choking up a bit at the end. I squeezed her once, before hurrying to follow Carlisle down the stairs.

"We have to be there in twenty minutes. The train ride is 3 hours long before we get off. Then we will take another train, this time for only an hour, to the country. My brother owns a house by the water there. Do you remember our cover story?" He said all this under his breath, just loudly for me to catch, but not loud enough to gather the attention of the German soldiers that lined every street. These were not like the one's that broke into houses at midnight, like the ones from a week prior. These were younger, nicer, less fatally armed. _But still out to get us,_ I reminded myself.

I snapped back to reality and thought about our cover. I was his sister (he was only 23, much too young to be a father to my 17 year old self.) and we were going to go visit our sick brother in the country. It was short and simple- perfect. I nodded my head to tell him that I remembered, and we boarded the train with renewed hope.

The 3 hour ride was tedious, to put it lightly. The hard seats provided little comfort, and the constant jostling from the train didn't help in the least. It was a relief to finally get off. I gaped at the beauty of the area, so unlike the crowded city. From my spot on the station, I could see rolling hills and trees litter the fields. The air seemed fresher and cleaner, much less muggy and clouded than in the city. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. That is, until I saw a man walk straight toward us.

He was young, no older than 20, clad in heavy military equipment. From under his hat stuck out straws of long (longer than was usually allowed, at least) bronze hair, which gleamed in the sunlight. He was pale, and bore a kind, if not uninterested, expression on his clearly handsome face. Chills ran down my spine. A german soldier, no doubt. I felt Carlisle stiffen next to me as well.

"Hello."

**Short chapter, I know. Don't worry though, the next one is going to be longer. Now tell me- do you want another person's POV, or just to stick with Bella's? Do you want Edward to be mean, or nice at first? Leave me something nice ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blah. Flu. Sorry, I would have updated much much sooner. But I have to stay home for the next day or so, meaning updates galore. Yay. And I'm re doing my story Losing that Urge all this week. It was my first story, I feel like I owe it something, ya know? Anyways, I leave you to my next chapter with four words- Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak!  
Kidding.  
Review guys, pwease? For lil' old sick me? It would make me feel better.**

**I own nothing but my brain... Okay, fine. I own nothing. (tear)**

* * *

**Last Chapter-**

He was young, no older than 20, clad in heavy military equipment. From under his hat stuck out straws of long (longer than was usually allowed, at least) bronze hair, which gleamed in the sunlight. He was pale, and bore a kind, if not uninterested, expression on his clearly handsome face. Chills ran down my spine. A german soldier, no doubt. I felt Carlisle stiffen next to me as well.

"Hello."

* * *

I dared not move, I dared not even breathe. Some part of me screamed to run, but I pushed that urge away. _Don't blow your cover. Don't blow your cover. _I repeated this like a mantra in my head, trying to ease myself back into the conversation.

"Are you all right?" He drawled in a guarded, business like tone. His voice was smooth as velvet, I noted. Very unlike the harsh tones of most, especially when speaking to us. I could now see his eyes- a stunning green that made my breath catch in my throat.

"Oh, she's fine. Not very good with the trains, you see," Carlisle's voice came from behind me. He must have recovered his calm facade (he wasn't as collected as he put on, a passionate man when he truly believed in something, though no one would believe that). The soldier studied me, eyes moving up and down my overly-clothed body with suspicion.

"Ah. I see. From the city are you, girl? What brings you here?" _I..uh.. Drat, what was that story again? Think, Bella. You've come to far now. "_My brother is sick. He lives in a cottage here. I've come to help him," I waved my hand towards the trees that lined the horizon, a small smile playing on my lips. _Good job, _I silently apraised.

"Would you like an escort?" A grin lighted his features as well, lifting only one side of his perfectly sculpted face. I gulped. _What do I say?_ Would it be wise to let him come with us? What if said brother is outside, milking Betsy? Would it be suspicious if I turned him down? I was torn, not knowing what to say.

"No, thank you. It is a not a terribly long journey, and I'm sure you're.. ah, _busy _here. We'll be fine." Carlisle's voice has a dangerous tone to it, daring this.. man (Did he mention his name to us? I could not remember) to challenge him.

"And who are you?" His own eyes narrowed dangerously, his voice suddenly harsher. I saw his stare trail down quickly to where Carlisle's hand rested right under my elbow. Then he glared into my "brother's" eyes. I suddenly felt very self conscious.

"My name is Carlisle." The soldier raised one beautiful bronze eyebrow, encouraging him to continue. I could've sworn I saw his eyes flash back towards Carlisle's hand once more. I shifted uncomfortably on my feet. How long would this confrontation last? Was it normal for soldiers to question random people so? "I'm here to visit my brother."

"And your relationship with this girl?" He jabbed his finger in my direction, tone still sharp as knifes. Had it not been such a critical situation, I might have found room to be offended.

"_This girl_ is his sister," I whispered ferociously before I could control myself. "S... sir," I added hastily. His eyes glinted maliciously underneath his hood.

"_This girl_ needs to learn her place, before _this girl_ gets herself into unwanted danger." He spat back. But I noticed that his eyes sparkled with some unknown emotion. He stared at me for one long, unbearable moment. Nothing was said between the three of us, though Carlisle did tighten a grip on my arm. Then, without a single glance back, the soldier turned on his heel and walked away. I watched his retreating figure, shaking uncontrollably. My emotions confused me. I was relieved, of course, but so incredibly sad. An inexplicable and irrational wave of rejection washed over me. I held back the urge to cry.

"There there," Carlisle patted my back awkwardly, shushing me with gentle words. I remembered the mysterious man from before thinking that we were _married. _It seemed ridiculous, really. If anything, Carlisle was like a father to me. "Shh, now. It's OK. Now come along. My brother is waiting for us, and it is a rather long walk." I nodded stiffly, redirecting my gaze to the sky. By the lowering position of the sun, I could assume that it was a little over five. A single star was poking out from the darkening sky.

We walked in silence, our feet making no noise against the soft clay of the road. I had never been in the country before, and was awed with the trees, who's leaves were of all colors. My thoughts were still wrapped around the German soldier. His face was mesmerizing, his mood swings- if not always enjoyable- interesting. I wanted to learn more about him. But I could not. He _was,_ after all, a _German_ soldier. As in, trying to _kill _me soldier. I would not fall into his trap.

"We're here." The house was small, but cute. It was a faded baby blue building with darker blue accents around the windows. (**I actually have a picture of this one! Le Gasp! Profile loves3**)It was old, yes. But I loved it immediately. "Hurry, we mustn't stay out here in the dark." We walked through the wooden door and shut it tightly behind us. And I was attacked.

"You must be Bella!" A loud voice boomed happily. I realized I was being hugged by some man, who I took to be Carlisle's brother. "I'm Emmett, as you know." He pulled me from his death grip and I fell to the floor. He was _huge._ His muscles could be seen, bulging from his tight shirt. He had dark brown, curly hair, but shared Carlisle's hazel-green eyes. He would have been very intimidating indeed, had it not been for the goofy grin plastered on his face, exposing dimples on either side of his cheeks.

"Emmett, be quiet! You know as well as I do that there's dangers in the woods," Despite his warning, Carlisle also cracked a grin. He walked over to his brother and embraced him.

"My main man!" Emmett boomed. Both Carlisle and I raised our eye brows at him. "What? It _will _be popular one day. Just you wait." I nodded, laughing. We spent about an hour catching up, learning about each other while munching on bread and cheese. There was rarely cheese anymore in the city- the soldiers stole all of ours for themselves- so it was an enjoyable surprise. Emmett was 22 (though I dare say he looked much older with his bodybuilder physique), and a fisherman. He often took his catchings to foreign countries over the sea. He was, as of yet, a single man. Something Carlisle took no time to point out and make fun of.

"I swear, if anything, you need a wife. Look at this place!" He teased, poking an unidentifiable substance that marked the table. Emmett laughed good naturally, and I joined as well.

"This is really grand and all, but I should be getting to sleep... Where _am_ I sleeping?" I looked around the messy room, trying to find a couch under the piles of scattered clothing and plates.

"Oh, you get my room." Emmett stood with me and led me through a tight corridor, through a door and into a fairly spacey room. He showed me to a comfortable looking bed with tattered bed sheets. A dog was sleeping leisurely on the pillow. His brown fur was curled and tangled around him. "His name's Denis. Do you want me to get rid of him?"

"Denis?" I teased, staring at the dog curiously. Hmm.. Denis could work. Emmett nodded his head eagerly. "I like it! Let him stay, I don't mind."

"OK." And he left me to change.

I got rid of most of my clothing, leaving only a pair of torn trousers and a too-large shirt before folding everything else carefully at the end of the bed. I crawled under the sheets gingerly. Under it was an old slice of molding cheese. I gagged internally as I picked it up and threw it to the farthest corner of the room. _Emmett needs a wife,_ was my last thought before I drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

_I was walking through the woods, the sunlight filtering from the top of the trees casting patterns on the forest floor. It was peaceful for the most part- I could even hear the distant bubbling of a stream. Yet, somehow, I couldn't find myself staying calm. Picking up my pace, I pushed my way through the suddenly twisted and gnarled path. Branches reached out to get me, preventing my movement. It took only a moment for me to realize that those branches were actually arms. Two very muscular arms. Arms belonging to a certain green- eyed soldier._

_"Caught you." He whispered. Something warm and foul smelling ran down my face. Blood? I screamed._

I awoke in a cold sweat, entangled in various covers. A yelping noise was coming from somewhere nearby.

"Bad dog! Bella, are you alright?" Emmett held up a candle to his face, fear clearly evident in his eyes. "You were screaming. Stupid dog.." Oh. So _that_ was the wet thing I felt on my face. I blushed with this realization, knowing that I had probably awoken the entire house with my yells.

"S-sorry. Just a nightmare.."

"You sleep talk?" He grinned widely, a look of pure childish glee on his dimpled features. "Very, very interesting." With a groan, I tossed my pillow at his head. Missed, of course. He let out a bark of a laugh, leaving the room. It was enveloped in darkness once more.

I was torn. Risk Emmett hearing my innermost private thoughts, or stay awake and losing a critical 2 hours of sleep? What if he heard me speak of my secret.. crush? No. Obsession? Oh dear Lord, I hope not. Acquaintance... yes, that would work just fine. Emmett could not find out about my new _acquaintance..._ No one could.

**There you have it, ladies and non- ladies!**

**Reviews make me write faster. *old pirate from family guy voice.*Like, speed of light fast. Lightening bolt fast. Faster than the fastest living thing in the world. I guess, just really, really fast is what I'm trying to say.**

**Anyways. Goodbye, happy life, and all that jazz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I honestly deserve to be murdered. I'm so sorry you guys, really. I should've posted weeks ago.  
Honestly, I've had this written for weeks, just not typed down.  
Anyways, as always, death threats are welcome. =). I don't own anything, except my mental health... I own nothing.  
**

I had eggs cooking and the table set (a very hard, very scary task, I assure you) before either men awoke. It was silent for the most part, only the sounds of chirping birds, before uneven footfalls graced the air.

"Something smells good!" Emmett slurred happily, plopping himself down onto a chair. I filled a plate with eggs and set it in front of him. He attacked it immediately. "Busy day today.." He said between bites, allowing little bits of food to fly into the air in front of him. As if on que, Carlisle was right by his side, a plate of food- considerably less food- in his hands.

"We should be expecting 2 more people coming today. An Alice Brandon, and her brother, Michael. Now, they've made a long journey, and will be very tired. They will be playing the part of cousins while we are here. Bella, could you help prepare some livable room for them, please?"

I grinned. Having another girl with us would be nice. "Sure, I'd love to help. Where will they be staying?"

"The last room on the left side," Emmett pipped up. For the next few minutes, the only noise was that of the two eating men. Then both stood up swiftly, their chairs groaning at they're release. "Well, I best be going. We need fresh milk on the table, and Betsy can provide." A smirk flashed across his features, then he was gone.

"I should be leaving as well. I have important business to attend to. Will you be alright?" Carlisle put his now empty plate into the sink. He slipped on his shoes, a determined look crossing his features. I wondered briefly what kind of business he had.

I nodded, and he left.

After clearing the table, I wound my way through the hall and down to the guest room. The footsteps echoed off the walls in the empty house. It creeped me out, a bit. Every shadow looked like the soldier from my dreams, every missplaced object (and there were a lot of them) reaching out to grab me.

Nevertheless, I was determined to get the job done. I scrubed and I disinfected for hours before the room could be deemed presentable. Luckily, it was a mostly unused room, so it wasn't too horrid. Afterward, I worked on the living room. It was already noon by the time I was finished.

Now, with no tasks in front of me, I was getting worried. Where were Carlisle and Emmett? Just as that though passed through my mind, the sound of wheels on the road reached my eardrums. Next second, Emmett was rushing in, whispering hurriedly at me as he sped into the master bedroom. I followed him in as he pulled himself onto the bed and tangled his hair.

"Soldiers," He said. "They chose to accompany Carlisle back with those two people we mentioned earlier. Heat some soup.. or something. Quick."

I ran into the kitchen and began boiling water. It felt as if all my senses were on overdrive. My ears seemed to be in tune with every small noise, every pinprick of sound. Had the soldiers seen Emmett? Were they supicious at all? I could not risk getting caught, not ever. My mother and father.. they did not risk it all, they did not sacrifice themselves for me to be caught now.

"_May I ask you again, why are you all here?"_ That voice. I recognized that voice. My breathing hitched, my heart picked up it's pace. I mentally slapped myself for behaving this way. _He's a soldier!_ Knocking on the door was the thing that finally snapped me out of my reverie. I took several deep breathes to calm myself before opening the door.

"Oh, Bella!" A tiny creature wrapped her slender arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight embrace. I stiffened at first, then relaxed as I realized who this must be. _Alice. _She pulled away, holding me at arms length. "My, you've grown! Oh, Bella, I haven't seen you in so long!" I grinned, deciding to play along.

"Too long, to be sure. I'm glad to see you'rI e still fun sized." She hit my shoulder playfully before moving to free the doorway. There, on the humble front porch, stood 4 men. One of them, Carlisle, passed through the door with ease, followed by a boy (around my age, I thought. Maybe two years older.) with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He smirked casually at me.

"Hello cousin," He said. I nodded in his general direction and returned my attention to the two men still outside. At that moment, I did not enjoy the look 'my cousin' was giving me.

"Hello ma'am." The Soldier from the day before stepped up, stretching his hand out to shake my own. "Is your brother alright?" I put my hand shyly in his and shook it, eyes glued to the floor.

"He's.. getting better." A loud, if not somewhat unbelievable cough floated to us.

"And these are your cousins, why are they here?" His green eyed stare was becoming unnerving. I felt my hands quake slightly.

Luckily for me, Alice pipped up before the silence became awkward. "Well, my brother here wanted to help out around, and, as you know," An angry look crossed her features as she said this. "Times are dangerous. I did not want to be alone."

"She is right Edward," The other soldier (who I had forgotten about, admittedly) stepped forward, clasping a hand onto _Edward's_- the name wrote itself into my memory- strong shoulder. "We should leave now. They are safe, and we have other things to do."

I snorted. "Oh yeah, very _urgent_ things to do, huh?"

Edward stepped closer, furious. "You again? When will you learn your place, girl?"

"The second you leave it."

He smiled. "Wouldn't that be wonderful.." He murmured softly, his velvet voice enunciating each word with ease. "Jasper," I assumed that was the other soldier, "We can go. As for you, girl. I suggest you learn your lesson now. Dangerous things happen. I would hate to see such a.. ah, waste." His fingers curled around my own before I realized what was happening, and he brushed his lips against my bare knuckles. Shocked, I pulled my hand back and slapped him across the face.

"You should leave." I told him, holding my hand carefully against my chest. My heart was hammering aginst my ribs, almost as if trying to break free before I died of humiliation. My cheeks, I'm sure, could make firetrucks envious.

He spat bitterly, turning on his heels and stepping out. He was through the doorway and out of our sights before the other soldier had a chance to blink.

"Goodbye, Carlisle. I'm sure we shall cross paths again." Jasper, the soldier, winked playfully before following his partner out the door, which was slammed shut forcefully.

I turned to Carlisle angrily. "What the hell was that?"

**Short, I know. Mostly a filler. I promise the updates will come sooner from now on. Really, really.  
Especially if you give me death threats. REVIEW.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know I should have posted this so much sooner. It has been done for a while. But with my crappy laptop crashing, and my teachers piling up as much work on me as possible to "prepare me for high school"/ torture me profusely, I've had no time to update this.**

**In my defense, if you kill me now, you will never find out what happens next.**

**(Authors note continues on the bottom.)**

**In the last chapter…**

He spat bitterly, turning on his heels and stepping out. He was through the doorway and out of our sights before the other soldier had a chance to blink.

"Goodbye, Carlisle. I'm sure we shall cross paths again." Jasper, the soldier, winked playfully before following his partner out the door, which was slammed shut forcefully.

I turned to Carlisle angrily. "What the hell was that?"

He smiled at me, gesturing towards one of the many mismatched chairs around the table. I grabbed one and sat down gruffly, tapping my foot impatiently as he slowly pulled himself into a seat of his own.

"I should have explained to you what was happening sooner." He admitted, that damned humored smile never leaving his face. "That soldier that you just met- not the one you shared that colorful exchange with- was a close friend of mine."

"A soldier… you're friend… I'm lost." I mumbled.

"Well yes, Bella," This time Alice spoke up, a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "He doesn't believe in this war. He was made to fight it. So he's on our side." A tinkling laugh bubbled from her lips. "Edward however…"

"Edward… What?" My ears had immediately perked up at the name. I blushed in embarrassment.

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak. "He's not-"

"He isn't on our side. You have to be more careful. You could've gotten yourself caught!" Michael interrupted furiously. I could see in his face that he was relieved not to have been discovered, but I could also see something else. A faint trace of jealously, perhaps? If so, why? What is there to be jealous about? Could he, perhaps, be gay?

"Now you listen to me Michael. I just met you; you have no right to talk to me in such an invalid fashion. I don't care if we are on the same side of the war, I'm not afraid to beat you up." I muttered the ending, being only heard by Alice, who laughed quietly to herself. "Do you guys know anything else about _him_?"

Michael's face turned ever-redder at the tone I used to speak of Edward. I wondered briefly if he could hear the increase of my heartbeat at just the mention of that soldier. I also wondered why my heart would do such a silly thing over someone who would gladly kill me.

"He's a Nazi Soldier. What else do you need to know?" He spat bitterly before stomping loudly out of the room.

"Oh, don't listen to my brother" Alice mused. "He just needs some sleep is all. Besides, we lost our mother to soldiers. He's angry."

"I know how he feels on that part." I replied sadly.

"Anyways, Edward is handsome isn't he?" She grinned again, an evil little grin that made my hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"I don't look at his physical appearance." I replied stiffly. "He is just a soldier, and that is all."

Her grin became more pronounced. "Don't be like that. I was here, I saw." She waited for me to say something in reply, but I decided on keeping my mouth shut. "Anyways: Edward. He doesn't really believe in the war. Rumor has it that he lets more people go when he can then take them up. People say he feels mighty guilty about all the damage "his people" have done. He has a flaming temper, though; and a pretty large ego to boot. That's just what I've heard at least…"

"From who," I asked her incredulously. If such information had leaked out, he would have been killed, surely. He would have been known as a traitor, if nothing worse.

Her smile became dream-like and lazy while her eyes glazed over. "Jasper." She stated simply. A sigh escaped her lips.

I was more confused than before. "Can anyone explain to me what the hell is going on?" I shouted for the second time, my eyes falling on Carlisle.

"It all started at a medical office in Halle, Germany. I had just taken a job as an intern there after completely my last year of college. A young man, he couldn't have been older than 15, had rushed in with his mother. She had suffered a stroke, and fallen to the floor of their 3 bedroom flat. I took her to the emergency room as quickly as possible, but it was too late. She died just an hour after arrival.

"I had to give him the sad news. He was heartbroken, naturally. I invited him to my house outside of the city, fearing that he should not be alone. He lived with me for about a year. We became great friends. Even after he moved out, we kept in touch. I moved to Denmark, and, we still exchanged letters.

"When the war broke out, he lived with me for a short month, fearing that he would be recruited. His fears were realized with one telegram. He vowed to help the resistance, gathering information whenever possible. After moving up in the ranks, he brought himself to back here, helping many Jews cross into Sweden." Carlisle closed his eyes, undoubtedly imagining a more peaceful time.

I turned my head toward Alice. "And how do you know him?" I asked her.

The glazed look never left her eyes. "I used to live in Germany before the war as well. Not in Halle, but not far either. His mother and mine used to be pals, and we were grouped together quite a lot." She sighed once more. "Once the Nazis started taking over government, my mother moved us out to Poland. I hadn't heard from him until now..."

I nodded. Though I had never experienced the pulls of love, I could understand her affections. "Why is that soldier, Edward, so… suspicious? I don't know quite how to describe it. Why does he seem so interested in us?" I asked no one in particular.

"That's easy, mate. He likes you!"

Emmett was smacked for that remark.

**It's short, I know. Would you guys understand if I said I was going through something? I'll try to update more, but I'm just very uninspired right now.**

**Halle is, apparently, a city. It was hard getting all the dates correct, so forgive me if it was not a city back then. I'm too sleepy to find out.**

**Oh and, I know, this is for the most part a filler.**


End file.
